Mida Rana
Mida Rana is a canon rival in Yandere Simulator. Description "Mida is a substitute teacher who absolutely loves her job; there is nothing that she enjoys more than having dozens of eyes all directed towards her...especially if those eyes belong to teenage boys. Mida will appear at school in the seventh week of gameplay in order to fill in for an unavailable teacher. She will quickly begin hunting for new "prey", and Senpai will catch her attention. Her hobby is seducing schoolboys, and so far, no man has ever been able to resist her charms. If she decides that she wants someone, they have no hope of escape. Senpai won't be able to escape her clutches unless someone takes drastic measures..." Appearance Mida has chocolate brown hair that is tied into a ponytail. Her eyes are brown as well. She wears a black jacket with a white button up below it, with her red bra sticking out. She also wears a scarlet red pencil skirt, along with black garter belts that connect to thigh high stockings and red heels. She has a beauty mark below her mouth on the right side. She has a beauty mark below her right eye near the mouth. She's fairly busty and wears a dark red lipstick to show her seductive nature. In the in-game video, her appearance remains mostly the same, however her heels are black instead of red. Personality Due to being part of the faculty, Mida will have the Strict persona and will have had extensive self-defense training. The character trait that defines her will be intentional sexual innuendos, since she is a sultry and seductive woman. Routine Since she is unimplemented, Mida's routine is mostly unknown. YandereDev has said that it will put her close to Senpai or other students. Her routine will likely be the same as a regular teachers. She will be able to be called upon by Teachers Pets if they witness murder in the future. Relationships Taro Yamada As she is a rival, she has a crush on Senpai and will try to seduce him. She will eventually confess her love to him if she is not eliminated by the end of the week. Suitor The player will be able to matchmake her with an unknown student, or possibly a faculty member. Gallery Rival7.jpg|Mida's first silhouette. RivalSilhouette7.png|Mida's second silhouette. MidaRanaBlushHD.png|Mida blushing. Screen Shot 2016-09-30 at 6.22.28 PM.png|Mida's in-game model, shown off in the Rival Introduction Video. Busty Teach image.jpg|From Druelbozo's deviantart. midaranakjech.jpg|A drawing of Mida by kjech. 1482349066045.png|Mida's original design. Faculty.png|An illustration by kjech. Trivia * Her name, midarana (みだらな), when translated means indecent. * YandereDev has stated that Mida may not have any negative reactions to the player taking panty shots of her. * YandereDev said that Mida was only chosen to be a substitute for her week because she was the only available teacher to replace a teacher who would not be there for a week. Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Rivals Category:Adults Category:Teachers Category:Faculty Category:Rivals Category:Females Category:Strict